A Different Shooting
by SomeRandomPerson101
Summary: So Blaine is in the bathroom or going to the bathroom and Brittany isn't when the school shooting happens. Also, it's an actual shooting. So pretty much Blaine is in danger, Blaine gets shot, Blaine gets hurt, Sam is worried, Kurt is worried etc. A whole bunch of pain. Yep. Blaine is my favourite character. I'm not evil, you are. Shhh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_: Okay so I have changed a few things. Brittany is in the choir room and Blaine. Also, Becky isn't the shooter. :)_

_So I have a really evil mind so please don't judge me. Also its midnight for me right now so I have no clue how bad the spelling and grammar and all that jazz is gonna be. Kurt is definitely gonna come into this story in some way and probably Blaine's parents or at least a mention of them. Idk. Enjoy! Or don't. IDK hahaha. I feel evil._

_Thanks Grammarly for helping me, it would've been way worse without it ahaha_

* * *

A Different Shooting – Chapter 1

* * *

Mr Schue had just finished convincing Coach Beiste to stay for glee rehearsal when they heard it. Initially, the group just stared at one another with confusion, but the second bang put the two teachers into motion. They were gunshots.

Beiste jogged to the first door, shutting and locking it as quickly as she could. Will turned to the kids saying, "Everyone, just spread out and hide. Spread out and hide. Find a place to hide." He ushered the stunned kids off their chairs and toward the corners of the room. "Kitty just go over there." The football coach had just finished locking the other door when she switched off the lights. Mr Schue ran into his office to lock that door and close the blinds.

Though the kids were scared, they did as their teacher instructed. Ryder pushed the piano closer to the wall for some kind of shelter before helping Artie out of his chair. Jake grabbed Marley and sat against the same wall, Kitty following. Sam, Brittany, and Wade were on the floor in the opposite corner while the two teachers stayed closest to the door.

The metronome was the only sound in the room, other than muffled sobbed and cries from the scared teenagers as they tried to hold their breath.

"Alright, everyone." Will stood from his position, talking to the entire group while remaining as quiet as possible. "Hey guys, guys, guys. Start texting, tweeting. Let everyone know what's going on, but don't tell them we're here, alright? Shooters have smart-phones too." He moved across to Artie.

"It's okay." Beiste whispered out, trying to comfort them.

* * *

Blaine had almost reached the bathroom when the first shot sounded. It was so loud - so… close. He spun around to see a boy standing in the middle of the hallway. He wore jeans, converses and a casual t-shirt, but that wasn't what drew the cheerio's attention. No. The metal object in his hand and the body sprawled out on the floor just a few meters away are what made him freeze and stare.

The boy down the hall jerked his head up in Blaine's direction, making eye contact for half a second. It broke when the hair-gel loving boy turned and sprinted for the bathroom. The female one being slightly closer, he threw open the door and locked himself in the furthest stall, standing on the seat.

It only took a few seconds for the door to swing open again. Slow footsteps edged inside before stopping in front of the middle mirror.

"Ah, high school." The boy started, he sounded as though he were daydreaming. "What a bitch, am I right?" Blaine allowed tears to slip down his cheeks as he rested his hands on the stall walls. "No, of course you don't agree." The first stall door was kicked open. "You're a _cheerio._" The second stall door smacked against the wall, shaking Blaine and making him cry out. "Cheerios always had it good."

Blaine watched underneath his stall as converses turned to face him. The shooter simply knocked on the door, "Hello? Is there anybody home?" Sarcasm claimed his voice before he fired. The lock was blown through.

The boy eased open the door, coming face to face with the cheerleader who still stood on the seat. "Well, you can hop down now." He gestured with his gun. Obeying, Blaine slowly climbed to the floor keeping his hands up in surrender.

"Hang on, I _do _know you." The dangerous boy began. "You're the class president! Oh, this is _perfect_." The shooter grabbed his arm and forced him to face the entrance. Even through his uniform, Blaine could feel the end of the gun being pushed into his back.

"Move." A whimper escaped his lips as he nudged forward, pushing open the door and stepping into the hallway. His eyes glanced over to the distant body, only now noticing the puddle of blood on the floor. "Now." Watery eyes blurred his vision, but he followed the other boy's instructions.

As they stalked through the halls, a sound echoed from one of the 'empty' classrooms. "Well, well, well." The shooter grabbed Blaine's shoulder and dug the barrel into his back, forcing him to turn. "Open it." Blaine followed orders and carefully turned the doorknob, hating that it wasn't locked. A forceful and unexpected shove forced the cheerio onto his knees once they had made it inside.

"Lock the door, _Mr President._" The gun was still aimed at Blaine as he crawled toward the door and locked it. "_Good boy." _The shooter mocked, treating him like some pet. He turned toward the rest of the room, gun finally shifting from Blaine. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

* * *

Outside amongst the blur of people, Tina was running between them trying to find one - any of her friends. "Principal Figgins, I need to go back in. It's Glee practice and everyone's in th-"

"No way. Not until the police go in and give the all-clear." He didn't even turn to look at her. He just kept walking. Tina froze for a moment before allowing everything to hit her. She felt her stomach twist and her heartbreak. Sobs wracked her body uncontrollably as she dropped to her knees, the nightmare of losing her friends filling her mind.

* * *

"Look, guys. We're all just gonna stay here, okay?" Mr Schue said as he helped Artie sit easier against the wall. "Got nowhere to be, we don't know what's out there." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I love you guys." The teacher then sat back down next to Beiste.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from the hallways as someone tried to open the choir room doors. The entire group jumped when they heard a door slam nearby. Audible sobbing now echoed through the room as the glee club sat, terrified.

Sam shifted from his position next to Brittany and began to crawl to the door. Will shot toward him and grabbed his shoulders. "Sam, get down."

"I have to go. Blaine doesn't have his phone on him, he went to the bathroom. I have to get him." Both teachers, though they heard what the footballer was saying, cut him off and made him sit down next to Artie.

"Tina isn't here either." The two exchanged brief, solemn looks before staring back into nothing.

After a few moments, Kitty dashed across the room and jumped into Unique's arms when another two shots rang out. Reacting immediately, Sam got straight up. Artie tried to grab him, but it was no use. The young blonde raced to the door, only to get pinned down by the two teachers' firm grip.

"I gotta go. He's out there all alone." The teenager begged them to let him go as they told him to sit back down. "I don't care. He's all alone." He started to raise his voice, despite their efforts. "I don't care! Let go of me! _I don't care!_" Seeing no other choice, Beiste threw her hand over Sam's mouth and hugged him tight. His muffled screams continued as the football coach dropped to the floor with her player half in her lap and half stretched across the floor. A familiar gunshot rang out once again, panicking the already petrified kids.

She leant into his ear and firmly whispered, "You are putting everyone's lives in danger. Look at them." The boy did. "Look at them. Look at them." She continued, getting quieter each time. The teen's screamed morphed into sobs as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Sam it's okay. It's okay. Go sit. Go sit with Artie."

Silently, he obeyed and crawled toward his friend. Hopelessness covered his features as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face.

* * *

Blaine sat on the floor, listening to the girl's desperate screams. His whole body jumping when they were suddenly stifled by two shots.

He recognised the poor sophomore. She auditioned for glee club at the start of the year. Her name was Sarah. She was pretty.

He stared at her unmoving face as it hit the floor. Sarah's eyes remained open, drained of any life they once retained.

She had such a nice smile.

"W-w-w-" Blaine stuttered, his eyes wide and his arms shaking as he tried to form words. The shooter stepped toward him and the cheerleader instinctively shuffled away.

"Stay still." His voice was suddenly gentle and soft. He took another step forward, but Blaine couldn't stop himself from trying to get away. Rage flashed across the boy's face as he screamed, "I said, **stay still**." He fired. The bullet lodged in the wall, just inches away from the crying boy's gelled head. Blaine froze as much as he could, but his arms wouldn't stop shaking and his tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Better." The boy with the gun knelt down in front of the cheerio, stroking the side of Blaine's face with the tip of his gun. A small flinch was all Blaine allowed himself as the cold metal touched his skin. "You are a pretty one." He emphasised each word, then paused for a moment before continuing, "Before I kill you," Blaine's face contorted in fear. "I just want you to know…" He leant his gun-free hand against the wall and leant to the cheerio's ear to whisper, "You deserve it." The boy stood up and took a step back from the crying cheerleader. Blaine looked up into shooter's eyes before he fired his gun once again.

* * *

There was a small tap on the choir room door closest to the teachers. Will immediately looked out the window, relieved to see a small SWAT team outside. He moved to unlock the door, allowing one of them to enter.

"Get the children and follow us. We're getting you out of here."

"Has the whole school been cleared yet? Did they find the shooter?"

"No, sir. We do have one confirmed casualty, but the path for you to leave the building is safe." Mr Schue looked to Coach Beiste, eyes wide and full of shock. He simply nodded. The two teachers called the kids over and huddled them near the door, Shannon helping Artie into his chair and Ryder silently offering to push him.

"Mr Schue, did they find Blaine? We can't leave without him. We aren't leaving without him." The blonde footballer's eyes were bloodshot and his face was obviously tear-stained.

"Sam, the police are going to get Blaine and the other kids right now. We need to get ourselves out, okay?" The blonde only gave a hesitant nod before following his teachers, classmates and SWAT down the hall and out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Shooting – Chapter 2

* * *

Sam followed behind the teachers and stepped out of the school, watching his friends race toward their parents as they leapt into open arms. Marley's mum was even outside waiting, she must have been evacuated by the police already. The blonde looked around, finally seeing his mum and dad with his siblings. They were visibly upset as they locked eyes with their son. Another gunshot rang out. Instantly, Sam froze. His heart sank into his chest as an awful feeling ran through him. It was Blaine. He _knew _it was Blaine. Without a moment's hesitation, the footballer turned around and sprinted back into the school. Sam's mother screamed as his father tried to get past the barricade. His little brother and sister began to cry in confusion and fear.

* * *

The loft was oddly peaceful as Kurt rose from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Santana and Rachel were both out and wouldn't be back for at least another hour or so. As he was pouring himself a cup of tea, his mobile started to ring. Gently placing the kettle down, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. '_Dad'_. The young boy immediately answered the call before putting it on speaker and returning his attention to the hot beverage.

"Hey Dad!" he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips when he said the name. "Why are you calling? It's not eve-"

"Kurt." The serious tone in his father's voice made the boy stop in his tracks. He easily forgot about the tea. He picked up his phone, switching it off of speaker and bringing it to his ear.

"D-dad, what is it? What's going on? Are-are you okay?" His son was already frantic, Burt had no idea how he would react to the news.

"There's been a shooting, Kurt." His knees hit the floor before he had time to think.

* * *

Sam raced through the halls of McKinley and toward the bathroom, remaining relatively quiet as he knew the gunman could be around any corner. His converses scraped the floor as he tried to stay low. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes scanned every hallway. The boy came to a sudden halt when he noticed a small pool of blood. He then slowly rounded the corner and saw it. He saw death.

A body lay in an unnatural position, facing the floor. It was a boy, a young boy. Sam couldn't think. His chest was heaving as he slowly stepped past, jaw hung open as he stared at the gruesome scene. Slowly and carefully he edged on forward, trying only to think about his best friend. The toilets were in view. Sam forced himself inside.

Empty. The bathroom was empty. The blonde rubbed his face in an attempt to gain composure. He paused for a moment, a lightbulb switching on in his brain. Without hesitation, he ran from the boy's toilet and into the girl's one. As he tip-toed inside, his eyes were drawn to the shattered door lock that lay on the floor. Nearby, a small hole lodged into the tiles, shattering two of them with the force of the entry. A gross feeling of dread spread inside of him as he left the toilets, moving further down the halls in his search.

* * *

A deafening ring pounded inside of Blaine's head as he sat in shock. His eyes were open wide as his entire body started to shiver. At first, he felt like he was floating - like he couldn't feel a thing. His illusion was interrupted when a sharp, splintering pain burst into him. Slowly and shakily he looked down, watching as a pool of red started seeping through his shirt. He didn't notice that the gunman had left, but suddenly Blaine felt more alone than ever. His body weakened, knowing he couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he fell backward to the floor. He felt liquid clogging his throat, forcing him to turn his head and cough. Blood sprayed out of his mouth and onto the floor, some running down his cheek. His eyes kept flickering to Sarah's lifeless body while he desperately gasped for air.

* * *

Sam kept moving, peaking into each classroom and coming up empty-handed. He was frantically searching when he saw it - saw him. Through the small window of a classroom door, he saw his best friend laying there.

"Blaine!" Sam tried the door handle, but it was locked. '_How could it be locked?' _He pummelled his fist into the door over and over, screaming his friend's name. He watched as the cheerio's head tipped back and his blurry eyes looked back at him through the glass. The footballer took a step back and began kicking the door. It took three attempts before the door's lock gave out and it finally swung open.

The metallic smell made Sam instantly recoil, that's when he saw her. A girl. Her eyes were eerily open as she lay on the floor a few meters from Blaine. _Blaine. _He dropped to his knees and stared wide-eyed at his best-friend. His hands violently shook as he tried to put pressure on his stomach. There was blood everywhere. _So much blood._ Blaine let out a painful groan, his back arching off the ground as he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered as tears began falling down his cheeks. The cheerleader's chest was heaving now. After only a few short seconds, Blaine's body relaxed and his breathes weakened. He turned his head back to Sarah as his eyelids became heavy.

"Blaine! No, buddy." Sam turned the boy's head with one hand, the other still on the bullet wound. "Hold on for me, okay? _Don't close your eyes._" Despite his pleas, Blaine couldn't stop the darkness as it overcame him.

* * *

Rachel and Santana had both seen the news, it was all over twitter by that point. They arrived at the loft within seconds of each other. When they pulled open the door, their eyes immediately found their friend. He was moving frantically, packing a large suitcase and literally throwing clothes into it.

"Kurt…" Rachel said quietly, noticing her best friend's red, tear-stained complexion. Santana knew she had to take the situation into her own hands.

"Hummel, where do you think you're going?" Her voice was firm but laced with concern and compassion.

"I'm going _home, _Santana!" He yelled, not stopping his task or even looking up.

"No, you're not. Not until you calm dow-"

"Blaine didn't get out." Silence filled the room as the two girls shared shocked looks. "My dad is at McKinley and he hasn't come out yet. The _whole _Glee Club made it out. Why hasn't he?" Kurt's voice broke as he asked the question. He slumped to his knees, Rachel running over to him. He instinctively gripped onto her jacket as tight as he could, letting more tears fall. "I'm just so scared…" He said in a whisper.

Rachel didn't speak, instead, she just allowed her best friend to sob into her side. She didn't really know what to say. She couldn't tell him everything was going to be alright. She didn't _know_ anything.

Santana watched the two before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. She pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial.

"Santana?" A small, hoarse voice wept out.

"Britt…" A single tear slipped down her cheek as she continued. "I'm so happy to hear your voice – to know that you're okay." There were a few seconds of silence, both girls just acknowledging their luck. "Is Blaine with you?"

A small whimper came from the other end of the line. "No, no he's not. Neither is Sam."

"Where are they Britt?" Her voice was calm, soothing.

"B-Blaine never came out, he-he was in the b-bathroom and Sam…" She took a few shallow breathes, collecting herself. "Sam went back in to find him."

Santana closed her eyes, tilted her head back and toward the ceiling. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Britt." She hesitated for a moment, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay so I am enjoying writing this story so here's another chapter. I'm working on a few others at the moment too, they should be updated in the near future!_


End file.
